


Across the Tracks

by red_string



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, tgcf, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_string/pseuds/red_string
Summary: Modern AU where Hua Cheng is a busker, playing guitar at the train station where Xie Lian gets the train every day, but he's always on the opposite side of the tracks. Kind of a reincarnation AU, since it's suggested they've met before. Just a disgustingly cute and fluffy little story I wanted to write since I wish there was more hualian content!
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, San Lang/ Xie Lian, Xie Lian/Hua Cheng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Across the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!! I had fun writing this and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

When Xie Lian stepped out onto the platform, squinting in the wintry sunlight, he immediately noticed the guitar player was back again. Not because he saw him, but because he heard the notes of a lilting tune coming from the opposite side of the tracks. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the handsome young man, wearing his usual red sweatshirt without a jacket despite the chilly weather. It never seemed to bother him, the cold. He sat on a bench, leaning back against the wall, an open guitar case by his feet. People occasionally dropped some loose change into it but it was a modest collection at the most; Xie Lian wondered why he didn’t play in the square where he’d likely make a lot more.   
It was as he pondered this question that Xie Lian looked up and saw the guitar player looking at him, a faint smile on his face. Not wanting to seem rude, he gave the young man a quick smile and politely shifted his gaze to the sign overhead which told him the train would arrive in two minutes. After getting this train for a while, Xie Lian had perfected the art of arriving just in time. He could have timed it so that he walked out onto the platform and straight onto the train, but he always found himself arriving just a few minutes earlier for a particular reason.  
The tunes of that red-dressed guitar player never failed to make him feel something, an emotion he couldn’t quite describe. The closest explanation would be a kind of melancholic happiness- nostalgia, warmth, and a kind of ache in his chest - like returning to old memories from one’s childhood that you lost long ago. It wasn’t a particularly strong or overwhelming emotion, just a feeling he quietly enjoyed.  
The player wasn’t always there, but on the days when he was, Xie Lian would find that for the rest of the day he had a little extra confidence or perhaps slightly better luck. He wished he had something to give the guitar player, more than loose change or the occasional bottle cap he would sometimes receive, but Xie Lian was barely keeping his head above the water financially and couldn’t think of anything. Still, the fact that this person came to the station and seemingly poured his soul into songs that would only be heard in passing by morning commuters, too busy and tired to spare him a second thought, made Xie Lian a little sad yet even more appreciative of his music.  
The wordless song continued until the train rattled into the station, the doors slid shut, and Xie Lian continued his day with the melody still playing gently in his ears.

A freezing rain was falling the next time Xie Lian saw the guitar player at the station. He arrived on the platform shivering and slightly later than usual, dark hair dripping where his hood had failed to cover it. Not only was the rain icy, but a biting wind blew as well - and yet again the young man across the tracks wore no outer layers to protect himself from the cold. He sat on his usual bench, playing the guitar softly and looking as if he were reclining against a tree on a sunny day instead of leaning on a brick wall in the middle of winter. His long black hair was loose and lifted slightly whenever a gust of wind blew past. Even though the roof over the platform sheltered him from the rain, the air was still glacial and Xie Lian worried for the guitar player.   
An idea suddenly sprung to mind, but at that moment their eyes met and Xie Lian’s thoughts scattered immediately. For some reason this time he didn’t look away as quickly. The young man’s eyes were dark but even though the sky was overcast and dull, they seemed to twinkle as he gave Xie Lian a slow smile. It was strange but in that moment, looking into his eyes with the music playing, Xie Lian felt like he had met the guitar player somewhere before. He barely noticed the sound of the train,and was still staring across the tracks when it pulled into the station and obscured the other from view.

It wasn’t until later that night that Xie Lian remembered the idea he had at the station. He was digging through boxes of clothes in his tiny apartment, looking for a clean t-shirt for his shift at the café tomorrow, when he came across the coat. It was far too big for him but incredibly warm and soft. It had been his saviour in the cold weeks when he had lived on the streets in the past, and had been given to him by a rough-faced man who was passing by. The man had muttered about how Xie Lian needed to get himself a job and stop lying around, but took the jacket off his own back anyway. The kindness of that stranger stayed with Xie Lian for a long time and although he no longer wore the jacket, he kept it as a reminder.  
He worried it would be too presumptuous of him to give the coat to the guitar player, as if he were implying he couldn’t afford one of his own, but why else would he be out there in the cold without one? It couldn’t hurt to offer it to him, anyway.  
Xie Lian resolved to go back to the station after work the next day and give the guitar player the coat.

It was only as Xie Lian walked towards the underpass to the other platform the next day, legs worn from waiting tables for hours and hair coming out of its usual style, that he suddenly started doubting himself. Wasn’t it weird to give this shabby coat to someone he had never spoken to? What if the guitar player had only been smiling at him out of politeness and was made uncomfortable by this gesture? Xie Lian faltered in his step, but gave himself a mental push and reminded himself of the stranger that had given him this coat, who he had also never spoken to. It could never hurt to try and be kind.  
However when Xie Lian walked up the stairs and out onto the platform, the guitar player was nowhere to be seen. A rush of both disappointment and relief filled him. He had seen the young man that morning, though now Xie Lian thought about it, it wasn’t unusual for him to not be here now. He didn’t know why he expected the player to have remained all day. No worries, he told himself, I’ll just come back another time.

But no matter how many times Xie Lian saw him in the morning, whenever he returned to the station with the coat, the guitar player wasn’t there. He sighed mentally, thinking this really couldn't go on.

Finally, Xie Lian took the coat with him one morning. The sun was out again, although it couldn’t quite take the bite out of the air. It did make for a nicer walk to the station, however, as Xie Lian hurried along with the coat tucked under one arm. He had washed it several times and mended any ripped seams, anxious about how second-hand it seemed, but at this point he was determined to give the coat to the young man since he was still wearing only that red sweatshirt whenever Xie Lian saw him in the mornings.   
A passing train rumbled overhead as Xie Lian walked through the underpass. As he climbed the stairs to the platform, he heard the now-familiar sound of the guitar drifting and echoing down the stairway. Another rush of nervousness came with that sound, but Xie Lian carried on upwards. He stepped out onto the platform, which was almost completely empty for a change. It was a holiday but the café was still open since these days brought good business, so Xie Lian had work as usual. Looking around he spotted the guitar player who was gazing across the platform, seemingly looking for someone as he played. Even though his attention was not on the music, his fingers still moved deftly, plucking and strumming the strings in perfect time. Xie Lian approached slowly, not wanting to interrupt his playing.  
The guitar player looked up and his eyes widened. His hands stopped. He stared at Xie Lian with those dark eyes, lips slightly parted.  
In the sudden silence Xie Lian felt a little awkward, but cleared his throat and said hesitantly,   
“Ah, sorry to interrupt you. I just see you here sometimes, and… well the weather is quite cold at the moment and I noticed you don’t have a jacket, so I wondered if you’d want this.”  
He held out the coat, suddenly feeling foolish. His face warmed when the young man didn’t take it, just stared at him.   
“I’m sorry,” Xie Lian apologized, “It was impolite of me - I’m sure you have one, it really was rude of me to interrupt, I’ll just go and-”   
He began backing away while mumbling when the guitar player called out, “Wait! I’m sorry. I was simply shocked by this gege’s kindness, that’s all. I would gladly accept your coat.”   
His voice was low and level, slightly melodic. Xie Lian returned slowly to him, and held out the coat. The young man took it and slid it on. While it had looked overlarge and shabby on Xie Lian, he thought this person made it look fashionable and well-fitted. Up close, he was even more good-looking than previously thought; his inky black hair looked soft, his skin was smooth, and his features defined. At this close distance, one could also see a red eye painted on the head of his guitar.  
“San Lang.”  
A voice shook Xie Lian out of his observations and he blushed a little again.  
“Pardon?”  
“That’s my name. San Lang. It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
Xie Lian wasn’t sure what he meant by this, but replied politely, “It’s nice to meet you too. My name is Xie Lian.”   
San Lang opened his mouth to speak again but the screech of a train’s brakes drowned him out. Xie Lian whipped around to see his train pulling into the station on the opposite pair of tracks. He had come a few minutes earlier than usual this morning to give himself time, but was still going to miss his train! By the time he ran down the stairs, through the underpass, past the ticket barriers and up the stairs on the other side, the train would have already left. Xie Lian sighed at the scolding he was sure to receive upon arriving late to work.   
“Is that your train?”, San Lang asked from behind him.  
“Yes, it doesn’t matter though. The next one is only in twenty minutes.”  
“I made you late, I’m sorry.”  
“Nonsense. It was my choice to come over and give you the jacket, it’s my fault for not keeping a closer eye on the time. Anyway like I said, it’s not long till the next one comes.”  
San Lang smiled. “Then gege won’t mind if I keep him company for a little while?”.

Xie Lian learned that San Lang was working at a local garage as a mechanic, fixing all sorts of vehicles and machines. He had played guitar since he was young, but when Xie Lian suggested seriously that he do it professionally, he burst out laughing.  
“You flatter me too much gege, but thank you.”  
He then asked Xie Lian about himself, to which he waved a hand and said there wasn’t much to know. He worked in a popular café about twenty minutes away on the train and although the work was hard, the pay was good. It allowed him to maintain a small apartment a few minutes’ walk from the station.   
Conversation with San Lang was easy; he always gave Xie Lian enough time to speak, and always had something to say when he had finished. It was only when the faint sounds of a coming train reached his ears that Xie Lian realised they had been talking for almost twenty minutes.  
“Ah! San Lang I really enjoyed talking to you but I can’t miss my train again, I’m sure we’ll meet again soon, goodbye!” he shouted over his shoulder as he fled towards the stairs.  
San Lang just gave him a lazy smile and waved, saying “I’m sure we will.”  
Xie Lian sprinted back through the underpass to the other side, running out onto the platform and leaping through the train doors just before they closed. Panting, he looked up through the window in time to see San Lang laughing and waving as the train pulled out of the station.

The café was already busy when Xie Lian arrived, sparing him the full wrath of his boss, but he knew from the glares he was receiving that he’d get an earful later. Still, he apologized profusely and got to work taking orders, making food and drinks, washing dishes, serving tables. Whatever his boss might say, Xie Lian really was a model worker. He was polite, efficient, and always willing to share the workload - though this did mean that he was often landed with the tasks no one else wanted to do.   
It was as he scraped wet food out of the plughole that his boss beckoned him over to the corner of the kitchen. The café had quietened down and it was almost near closing time, so Xie Lian steeled himself and walked over.  
The usual spiel followed from his boss: starting with the whole 'I know you work hard' part, continuing onto 'however, we have high standards here', adding in the 'there are plenty of other people who would love this position' (which Xie Lian thought was a bit of a stretch), then some guilt-tripping as his boss reminded him that his pay was far better than it could be, and finally finishing off with 'but I know you won’t let it happen again, right?' To which Xie Lian quickly agreed. He had gotten used to this speech by now despite being the hardest worker there, since his luck was terrible. He cracked plates and sliced his fingers trying to clean it up, the hot water always ran cold when he was trying to wash things, and there seemed to perpetually be a puddle of water somewhere for him to slip on. Xie Lian didn’t let this stop him though. As he had just been reminded numerous times, the pay for this job was something he depended on.  
He sighed and massaged his forehead as he exited the kitchen and glanced around the café, looking for any last tables that had not yet been served.   
A flash of red in the corner caught his eye. Sat at a table with his chin propped on his hand and still wearing a coat in spite of the warmth of the room, was a familiar face.  
“San Lang!” he exclaimed.  
The young man caught sight of him and waved joyfully. Xie Lian walked over and, not wanting to be unprofessional after the lecture he’d just gotten out of, pulled out his notepad and said, “Welcome! What can I get for you today?”  
San Lang gave a chuckle and glanced at the menu board before asking for a simple black coffee.  
“Of course! Is that everything?”  
Seemingly amused by this false professionalism, San Lang nodded and said, “However, I realised that I never properly thanked gege for this coat. You also got reprimanded because of me, it seems, so I feel the need to pay gege back.”  
Xie Lian waved his hands and shook his head, “Really there’s no need, no need. Don’t worry about any of that, it was nothing.”  
San lang insisted, “The café closes soon right? Perhaps I can buy gege something to eat afterwards, you must be hungry from working all day.”   
As if to prove his point, Xie Lian’s stomach demonstrated an impressively loud rumble. He blushed and admitted, “I am a little hungry. Alright then, if San Lang doesn’t mind waiting I’ll be finished in ten minutes.”  
San Lang smiled happily and sat back in his chair.  
“Of course.”

The wind had picked up again as the two of them walked out, any warmth from the café being whipped away instantly. Xie Lian shivered and wrapped his scarf a little tighter. He looked at San Lang who seemed unbothered, coat unzipped and his bare neck exposed. He noticed Xie Lian looking at him with concern and said casually,  
“I don’t mind the cold, I never have. It must be my thick skin.”   
After a pause he continued, “But I definitely feel a lot better with gege’s coat, it’s so warm.”  
Xie Lian felt like the last part was just to reassure him, but smiled and continued walking.  
They ended up at a street food shop with a tiny indoor sitting area, the windows steamed up and a hearty smell wafting from behind the counter. San Lang insisted he would pay for whatever Xie Lian wanted and told him not to hold back. Xie Lian wasn’t the type to turn down such generosity (especially when it came to food), so he ordered his favourite dish and a hot drink.  
The food was delicious. San Lang had recommended this place off-handedly, but it was a hidden gem in Xie Lian’s books, and he mentally added it to his list of ‘affordable yet tasty’ places to eat.   
The two talked as they ate, the conversation flowing naturally. Even though they had only begun speaking to each other today, Xie Lian felt like he had known San Lang for a long time. They discussed tastes in music, places in the city, recent events, everything. San Lang always listened attentively to Xie Lian, not the kind of polite passive listening that people do as they wait for you to finish speaking, but the kind that makes you feel like every word is being understood and considered, taken into mind.  
When San Lang spoke, Xie Lian decided he could listen to that smooth voice for hours. He was intelligent and observant, if a little blunt at times. His straightforward opinions could be considered harsh by some, but Xie Lian knew he spoke honestly and without the usual fakeness people often employed to avoid causing offense.  
When the pair finally left the shop, Xie Lian was full of food and contentment. Even the winter wind couldn’t penetrate the cosy feeling that comes with a good hot meal.   
The sky was just beginning to darken, neon signs flickering to life and lights coming on in windows. This was one of Xie Lian’s favourite times of day, as he secretly loved the nighttime. It was silly, but it always seemed so full of possibility - twinkling lights and bubbling conversations spilling out into the cold night air, parties of rowdy bar-goers, quiet back streets illuminated by artificial light. Everywhere was different at night compared to the monotony of the day.  
As they wandered aimlessly, Xie Lian noticed San Lang humming almost inaudibly under his breath. Just like his music, the tune was slow and sweet. Xie Lian wondered if he even knew he was doing it.  
“San Lang, why don’t you ever sing at the station?”  
The question seemed to take him by surprise. He paused and looked down for a moment before saying slowly,  
“I don't sing well.”  
Xie Lian had a hard time believing this.   
“I’m sure your voice is beautiful, San Lang. If it’s anything like your music, it would take my breath away.”  
Immediately after he said this Xie Lian blushed, realizing what he just said might be a little too forward. San Lang remained quiet for a while, then said with an uncharacteristic shyness,  
“I’d sing for gege, if you want. But only for you.”  
Xie Lian didn’t know how to respond to this, as these words set off a little spark in his chest that he had never felt before. After a moment, San Lang spoke up again.  
“We’re not far from my apartment, perhaps you'd like to rest at mine for a while before travelling home?”  
Xie Lian readily agreed, telling himself it was because his legs were tired, and not the subconscious fact that he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. 

San Lang lived in the attic apartment of a five storey building. It wasn’t much bigger than Xie Lian’s own living space, but it was tidy and nicely decorated which was more than could be said for him. A comfy-looking black sofa took up most of the living room, and there was a pretty hanging plant by the window with red flowers in bloom. He also noticed the guitar with that painted eye leaning against a wall nearby.  
San Lang told him to rest on the sofa while he made some tea, and Xie Lian sank gratefully into the cushions. He closed his eyes for a moment then turned his head to the side and watched San Lang in the kitchen.   
Although Xie Lian was friendly to many people, he had very few real friends. It wasn’t that he was antisocial, he just didn’t mind solitude. He enjoyed the quiet moments that he spent alone - travelling to work, shopping for food, cleaning at home. He wasn’t lonely, but spent a lot of time alone. Never would he have imagined that in the course of one day he could become so close with one person and enjoy their company so much. It really was a blessing from the heavens.  
San Lang returned with a mug of tea, which Xie Lian accepted graciously. He held it between chilled hands and let the warmth seep into his bones. After checking his phone to make sure he wouldn’t miss the last train, he leaned back into the sofa again and closed his eyes, sipping slowly from the mug.  
He barely noticed San Lang get up to retrieve something until the sofa dipped down again beside him. When he opened his eyes, San Lang was holding the guitar and watching him.   
“I said I’d sing for gege, if he wants.”  
Xie Lian was surprised but said encouragingly, “I’d love to hear you sing, San Lang.”  
The other nodded and began to play. It was the same song he had been playing before Xie Lian gave him the coat. Once again Xie Lian felt that small ache in his chest at the melody, a moment before San Lang opened his mouth and began to sing.  
To a professional his voice would have appeared flawed, flat at some points and ever so slightly off-key, but Xie Lian listened with wonder. To him, the combination of the gentle guitar and San Lang’s low voice was enchanting. San Lang kept his eyes lowered, paying attention to his hands even though Xie Lian had seen him play without looking before.   
The words of the song were vague but fit perfectly with the tune. It was a song about love, but not a ‘love song’ in the traditional sense. There were words of longing and bitterness, passing years, trial and worship. The beauty of the song was more than enough to distract from any flaws in the music.  
When San Lang’s fingers stopped moving and silence filled the apartment again, he looked up to see Xie Lian smiling softly. Neither of them said anything.

The TV was on, the volume low. Xie Lian rested his head on the back of the sofa and watched San Lang cleaning his guitar with a cloth. It was warm in the apartment despite the big skylight windows. He wouldn’t have minded a place like this - high up, cosy, modern - plus it was only five minutes from the station. Something occurred to him at this thought.  
“San Lang?”  
“Yes?”  
“How come you’re always playing at the station by the square instead of the one by the café? It’s much closer to here.”  
San Lang was quiet for a second before speaking, and when he did, that slight shyness had crept into his voice again.  
“I like playing near the square because that’s where you get on.”  
Xie Lian blinked.   
“Oh.”  
The two returned to silence.  
The hum of the TV was hypnotic, and Xie Lian found his eyelids growing heavy. He made the decision to get up, check the time and say farewell to San Lang, but at that moment the sound of the guitar started up again. It can’t hurt just to listen to one more song, he told himself.   
This one was slow, meandering, calm. Almost a lullaby.  
And just like that, Xie Lian drifted off.  
Although he would wake the next day terribly embarrassed and apologize repeatedly to San Lang, for now he was warm and content. And although he was miles from his little apartment, Xie Lian didn’t feel very far from home at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hualian gives me life


End file.
